Love flys throught out the soul
by kster
Summary: Another Misty POV except unlike my other one, this one is less comedy and more deep. Misty thinks about Ash and is he really worth all the effort? Referances about Advanceshipping and Pearlshipping and a few hints. Please review! AAML 4 EVER! One shot!


**My third POV and this time it's another Misty one! I just can't get enough of Pokeshipping! This one is more focused on Misty POV on Ash and her thoughts about him and May and Dawn are included in this. See what you think and (drum roll) R&R PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: How could I forget you my little disclaimer? I don't own Pokemon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri but I do own a gorgeous, cute, little cat named Mudic who is the CUTEST! Ahem! (coughs) anyway don't sue me! This story is mine!**

If I said I loved you, would it mean anything at all? Or would it all be a waste of time? Of personal time and effort? I don't know what to think anymore, it's just too weird.

Ash Ketchum.

That's all my mind is able to come up with over and over again each day. I never knew it would be so hard, I never imagined that I would leave him and if I did leave, I, I imagined he would be leaving with me, that he would tell me I was the only one, he's eternally forever. Well that's what happens when you read too many romance novels I guess.

Imagination is a funny thing I believe. You can make it anything you want it to be, twist into any shape and name it anything you want because its all yours and no one else's. It belongs only to you. I used to always use imagination as an excuse to escape, to forget my worries and just wonder off into a completely different world where I could be some one else and all my worries would wonder off and float into somebody's else's head and then it would just be me. Not Misty Waterflower, not Misty, not Myst, just…me.

When you love someone, you can imagine all the things that they would say to you, all the beautiful words that would utter from their lips because they loved you that much. If only words were that beautiful. The thing is that there just silent, cold things that are used for communication and that's it. How could they portray love? Actions are what make love, not words but I still wanted to hear those words as hard as ever.

Every time he spoke my heart would be on edge like it felt as if it would fall out of my chest if he didn't say it but every time I raised my hopes too high and as always the chance flew away from me. It hurt me to admit it but it was true. It would…never happen.

I saw him in my dreams, just the figure of him, warm and alluring, smiling at me with that special smile he reserved for the things he liked, the things he appreciated, the things he loved. I was caught, enslaved in that charm he held over me, like a spell, like a rash it wouldn't go away. Oh what nice poetry, a rash, what's come over me? I don't love him, I can't, I possibly can't, and I won't! But then I must, he's stolen my soul.

I haven't spoken to him for a year, I know he travels on the road and all but can't he even pick up a PC phone once in awhile or is that too hard? It seems like he has another replacement with him.

After I left May came and I noticed he started to change, he became softer and more caring and aware of others. Was that because of her? Did I do nothing to him? And the way he used to look at her, that special smile her reserved for me was gone. I got the average, "Ash says hi from his brain!" smile that he just gave to everyone that didn't matter too much to him. I never wanted to leave him if that's what he thinks. He saw how upset I was when I had to go, didn't he see the pain? Of course not, he's a boy, he doesn't think but I thought after all I did to stay with him, all the effort to help him and I never stopped cheering for him but that wasn't enough.

I hear the new girl or "Replacement" dresses up in a cheerleading outfit for him, Pom Poms and all. I guess a t-shirt and shorts isn't enough for him now, maybe next time I see him I should wear bikini! Just because I don't dress up as bimbo doesn't mean that I don't love him. URGH, I HATE YOU ASH! NOTHING I DO IS ENOUGH IS IT!!!!! I don't know why I just did that, I'm just so confused about my feelings. I love him so much but then I hate for leaving me and getting over it so easily, like it was nothing, like I had never existed….

Great, Daisy wants me to go and help her decide what colour dress looks better on her, black or darker shade of black. Oh god. I hate life here at the gym, I never wanted this. I wanted to be the world's greatest Water Pokemon Trainer, not be stuck in a gym battling trainers and listening to my sisters rant on about how their manicurist did a poor job on their left finger nail on their right hand. I just want to travel again, how can something so easy to do be so hard.

Ash, all I ever wanted to know was if you loved me. And now chance has torn us away from each other and now I don't know what I'll ever do without.

Dear, sweet, naïve Ketchum. Goodbye my love.

**Poor Misty! (gets out hankie) So emotinal! From the Misty Twin! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
